


I don´t want to do this this way

by nneazzz



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Falling In Love, Freeform, Gale is Katniss´ friend, Katniss and Peeta arranged marriage, Katniss is poor, Modern AU, Mostly Fluff, Not much tho, OOC Katniss´mom, Peeta is rich, Slow Burn, Wedding Dresses, Wedding Planning, brief mentions of Gale Hawthorne, he also has a sister, i suck at titles btw, like chapters every mont or so, maybe a little smut, maybe not even then, moving on very slowly, thg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nneazzz/pseuds/nneazzz
Summary: modern AU where Peeta and Katniss´ parents force them to get married even tho they don´t know each other, but things might change as they do get to know each other...





	1. the second time in his house

**Author's Note:**

  * For [how_i_became_the_sea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_i_became_the_sea/gifts).



> Hi! I know this first chapter isn´t long, but this fic is going to be by far the longest I´ve posted. (I´ve written some crazy shit you don´t wanna know) I´m sorry for any mistakes,(there will be some) english isn´t my first language. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Mom!!! It's 2017 for god's sake you can't force me into marrying a guy I don't know!

 

It had been going on for days now. Katniss' mom somehow got this crazy idea that Katniss should marry this random rich guy named Peeta Mellark. She'd seen him once, at a dinner party. His dad wanted him to marry someone he really loved, but his mother was different. She wanted him to marry Katniss, so she could be sure she was decent.

 

Katniss was sure his father would've agreed with Peeta's dad. But he wasn't here. She had said this to her mother, but she would just start to scream about not wanting to hear his name ever again.

  
  
She knew her mom wouldn't do this to her if they had enough money. But they didn't. They had been pretty poor ever since Katniss' dad died, and her mom was desperate. The Mellarks were rich, and if she married Peeta, she wouldn't have to worry about money ever again.

 

She wanted to help her mom, but it was so wrong from her to force her into such a big commitment as getting married.

 

This was just one of the many fights. Today, (in two hours to be exact) she was supposed to meet his family.

 

"Katniss, please. Just give him a chance. He's very handsome, smart and funny. You're gonna love him."

 

That was partly true. He was handsome. He had blond hair that was always styled carefully, bright blue eyes and a very defined jawline. What wasn't true was that she was gonna love him. She just couldn't see herself falling in love with someone she is forced to be with.

 

"Okay, I'll come and see him. If I don't like him, do I have to marry him?"

 

"Katniss, dear. I know it's hard at first, but I promise to you, you'll thank me for this one day."

 

"Yeah, yeah... What do you want me to wear?" She sighed showing her mom clearly how she was feeling about all this.

 

"Try the light blue dress. It looks so pretty on you."

 

And so Katniss went, putting on her finest dress and braiding her heir up for a beautiful updo. Then, she walked back in her room, to see if her mom approved it.

 

"Oh, dear. You are so beautiful. No wonder he's in love with you."

 

"He's _not_ in love with me, mom"

 

"His mom said he is"

 

"Of course she said that. She has something in her mind. Why else would she do this?"

 

"Don't talk like that. Mrs. Mellark is a good woman and she only wants the best for her son."

 

"You're not even on the first name basis and I'm supposed to marry him in less than two months?"

 

"Katniss. Stop being like that. Do your makeup so we can go."

 

 

\---

 

 

"These shoes don't fit, mom"

 

"I'm sorry, but do not want you to complain when we're inside. You have to behave well."

 

"What if I just don't?"

 

"You know you're not getting out of this young lady. Oh, there they are. Hi!" Her mom waved at the family, smiling widely as she slightly picked up speed to get to the door quicker.

 

The Mellark family was there, standing in a row, waiting for their guests. Katniss' mom was already shaking hands with them when Katniss inspected the too perfect family.

 

A beautiful blonde mother with brown eyes, a handsome father with brown hair, blue eyes and a bit of beard that had started to turn gray. A 14-year-old girl with big brown eyes and long dark hair that had been braided into two lines running along her back. It seemed almost impossible for her to be related to her older brother, who had blonde hair and blue eyes.

 

Se slowly walked towards them, forcing a smile on her face.

 

"Hello, mr. Mellark. So nice to see you again. Mrs Mellark, always a pleasure. And hi to you as well!" She talked to Peeta's sister for as long as possible, not wanting to face her basically fiancé. He hadn´t proposed or anything, but they were getting married anyway.

 

Finally, she had to do it. She stood up straight, took a few steps towards him and offered her hand for a handshake. Instead, she got a kiss on it, making her blush ever so slightly.

 

"Welcome to my home, Katniss" he said with a small smile.

 

Oh god, how she hated this lifestyle of rich people. She just wanted to be a normal girl, meet boys when she wanted and have her heart broken by them. This was nit the life she had been planning.

 

Interrupting her thoughts, mrs. Mellark cleared her throat and said: "Should we get some coffee?", motioning at Katniss' mother. "I believe you two wanted some privacy."

she looked at his son, raising her eyebrows to make sure. He nodded.

 

Katniss' mom was beaming as she followed mr. and mrs. Mellark to the living room.

 

"Let's go to my room." Peeta said as their parents walked out of sight.

 

"Umm, okay" Katniss said, quietly following Peeta as he led her to his room.

 

When they arrived at the right door, he opened it to her like a gentleman, stepping in after her and locking the door behind himself.

 

Then he turned to face her, sitting her on a sofa and sitting right beside her himself.

 

"I understand that you don't want to do this, correct?"

 

"C-correct." She said, a bit shocked about the start of this conversation.

 

"And you've done everything you can to get us out of this?"

 

"Basically."

 

"Shit."

 

"What?"

 

"Well, I don't necessarily want to get married like this, and I thought that you might be able to do something..."

 

  
"Oh I've done everything I could."

 

"That leaves us with only one option. We just need to get married. I don't want to pressure you into anything you don't want to do, so don't be afraid to tell me if something I do makes you feel uncomfortable."

 

 _I'm gonna have to marry you. That makes me feel uncomfortable._ She thought.

 

"Ummm... thanks? I guess? What should say?"

 

A smile spread across his face, revealing two rows of straight, white teeth.

 

"Thanks is just fine."

 

To be honest she was quite surprised about how kind Peeta was. She had, not knowing why, expected a cold, almost heartless creature that just wanted her to be his slave.

 

Instead, she was greeted by this kind boy, with a smile you could not resist. She melted a bit to him, getting the feeling that she wouldn't marry a complete monster. Of course she still didn't want to get married, but this made the whole thing a bit better. No, not better. More okay.


	2. Gale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss talks to her best friend Gale about Peeta (and their honeymoon)

"Well, he seems like a nice guy at least."

 

"Gale, not you too! I'm not happy about marrying him just because he's not a complete idiot!"

 

Katniss had just told her best friend Gale all about what happened at Peeta's house two days ago. Her mom had told her not to see Gale again, probably afraid she would try to run away with him. Which, by the way, didn't seem like such a bad idea right now.

 

Not that Katniss' mom's orders really stopped them from seeing each other. Gale occasionally climbed in her room trough her window, but usually she just told her mom she was going for a run to think about her life. Little did she know.

 

  
"What? If you're gonna marry him anyway, I might as well try to make it as easy and comfortable for you as possible. Mocking him doesn't make it any better."

 

Damn. He was right. They had been friends fir so long he always knew what to say.

 

"Yeah.... I guess you're right. But there isn't much good in him to talk about."

 

Please don't point out he's good looking...

 

"He's quite handsome." Gale said, raising his eyebrows to comfirm, grinning when all he got as an answer was a roll of her eyes and two middle fingers.

 

"Come on, Katniss. I know you don't care about the looks so much but it's a good start!" He said, trying to cheer her up the best he could.

 

"It's better than nothing, I guess... " she admitted.

 

"You're still finishing school, right?" He suddenly changed the subject.

 

"Mom says I don't have to, and that I might can't"

 

"What?! You have to go to school!"

 

"I really want to, but he might not let me."

 

"You said he was a nice guy!" Gale had raised his voice, almost shouting.

 

"He is! It's just that I have my exams a week after our wedding, and I still believe we're going on a honeymoon afterwards."

 

"YOU'RE GOING ON A HONEYMOON?!" Gale was yelling now, and she was sure that someone had heard him.

 

"I mean, yeah, I guess so. Isn't that basically a part of the whole "getting married" thing?"

 

"Loving each other is also a part of it... " he said, clearly annoyed.

 

"Relax, Gale. It's not like we're gonna have sex or anything like that. We'll just get to know each other and stuff."

 

"And what happens if he thinks having sex is a "part of the whole getting married thing?""

 

"Then I'll tell him that I'm feeling uncomfortable and he'll leave me alone," she explained, trying to make her friend understand.

 

"Whatever. Marry him then. I'm going home. Bye."

 

Gale stood up, not hugging Katniss as usual, and started to walk away.

 

"A few minutes ago you were trying to get me to like him! Why are you like this?" She yelled at his back as he kept walking, not even turning when he answered:

 

"A few minutes ago you didn't want to marry him. Now you want to go on a fucking honeymoon. I think my mission is a success."

 

What? She thought, starting to go trough the things she had just said. And no matter how she put the words, it really seemed like she wanted to get married to Peeta. To go on a honeymoon with him. Did Gale really make her say those things by just talking to her for a couple of minutes?

 

Because that wasn't what she wanted.

 

 

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed and if you did please leave kudos! I'm gonna try to post a new chapter every week, and if you'd like to see a certain character let me know in the comments and I'll try my best to make your wishes come true:)  
> Xx


	3. The Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss tries to pick a wedding dress with her mom.

_I don´want to get married. I don´t want to get married. I don´t want get married._

  
Katniss really didn´t know what to think about all this. She didn´t want to get married. Especially not a guy she barely knew. 

  
So what was it that made her say all those things to Gale? Did he mean to say what he said to make her realize something? Did she actually like Peeta? _Did she want to get married?_

  
So many questions. And no answers.

  
She obviously didn´t want to talk to her mother, and Gale was´t the right person to talk to about feelings right now. She didn´t have any other close friends. What was she going to do? 

  
She was laying on her bed when she heard the doorbell ring. Her mom opened the door, greeting the visitor with a voice so fake and overly polite that it made Katniss sick. The visitor was a man, judging from a deep voice, and he didn´t stay for long. The exact second he closed the door behind him, Katniss´ mom shouted to her from the living room.

  
”Katniss!”

 

”Yes, mom?” She was a bit angry at her mom, as she had disturbed her thinking process.

 

”Come here! I have a special surprise for you!”

 

Katniss slowly stood up, not wanting to see her mother. It did nothing good to the deep confusion she had in her head. 

 

But, as she walked into their living room, all of the confusion was replaced with pure panic.

 

The whole room was full of wedding dresses, bouquets of flowers and white shoes.

 

”Mom, what is this?” Katniss could barely speak, but she still managed to get the words out clearly enough for her mother to understand her.

  
”Darling. You´re getting married in just a bit over a month. When did you think you´d pick out a dress? The day before?”

 

”I-I don´t know. Do I really have to do this right now?”

  
She knew she couldn´t just ignore this forever, but she just did not have the energy to do try on twenty dresses in that moment.

  
”It´s better to just do it now. It´ll be much worse it you let it be for now and come back to it later.  You´re gonna have to do it anyway at some point or another.”

  
Damn, she was right this time. Katniss thought about it for a bit and decided not to waste any of the precious energy she would soon need to fight her mom. 

  
”Okay, I´ll do it. Which one do you want me to try out first?”

  
Her mom beamed with happiness as she turned her back to Katniss, going trough a pile of dresses to pick out the first one.

  
After some serious digging, Katniss´mom stood up straight holding a pure white dress with the biggest hem she had ever seen in her entire life.

  
”I think we´ll start with this one. It´s quite big, but I think it´ll suit you well.”

  
Katniss didn´t even want to try the dress on. She had always liked more simple clothes, nothing over the top that would make her stick out. And she never wore a dress. On her wedding day, of course she´d be the center of the attention anyway, so the last thing she needed was a dress so big a whole family would fit underneath it. Although she didn´t necessarily want to get married, she wanted to make as much decisions as she could herself.

  
”Umm… I think thet´s not something I´d like to wear. It doesn´t look like me.”

  
Her mom tried to make puppy eyes at her, but Katniss was so angry about the whole thing it didn´t work. Actually, it never worked.

  
”I know I´m not gonna wear that damn cloud anyway. Why bother putting it on? I want to try that one.” She randomly pointed at the first simple dress she saw.

  
Her mom seemed a bit delighted when she realized Katniss would still try some of the dresses on and even had an opinion of her own.

  
”This one?” She asked, pointing at the cream-colored mermaid dress.

  
”Yeah.”

  
Her mom picked it up and anded it to Katniss. She looked at her mother, her eyes asking her: ”Seriously?”

  
”What?” Her mom asked, not quite understanding.

  
”Do you really think I´ll be able to put this on on my own? I never wear dresses, and this one looks even more complicated than any of the few I own!”

  
”Oh, right. Of course. Just… umm… Take off your jeans and that T-shirt first.”

  
Katniss felt a bit uncomfortable being that exposed, that vulnerable, even though it was only her own mother in front of her.

  
_How can I ever live with Peeta if this is how I feel when I´m with my own mom?_

  
That was another time´s problem. Right now, she needed to focus on finding _the_  dress.

  
As she was ready, her mother instructed her: ” Now, step into this hole right here, left leg first.”

  
Katniss did as she was told, and when she had stepped into the dress her mom pulled it up, offering the short sleeves for her to put her hands through. She pulled up the zipper, and somehow, the dress fit Katniss´body perfectly. And she liked the way it looked as well.

  
”I really like this, mom. Can I just pick this?”

  
”Katniss, dear, you look pretty, but I think you should try on a couple more just to be sure.”

  
 _Pretty?_ That´s what she looked like to her mother? _Pretty?_ Wasn´t she supposed to look stunning, gorgeous, amazing? Like a goddess? She thought she looked beautiful in that dress.

  
It was a mermaid shape, cream-color, simple dress. It had just the tiniest bit of shining beads around the waist, and very short sleeves that just barely covered her shoulders. The sweet heart neckline wasn´t too sexy for Katniss, and the whole dress was just classy.

  
”Okay, I´ll try on some more dresses. What do you want me to try on next?”

 

———

  
Hours went by when Katniss´mother decided her daughter had tried on enough dresses. She had only tried half of them, but for her it felt like in the last three hours she had tried on every single dress in the whole universe, and a few more. She´d walked around the house in them, feeling if they would itch or pinch her anywhere. She had settled down with two possible options.

  
The first one was the simple one she had tried on first, and the second one was way different.

  
It had a ball gown shaped bottom, made of a sheer, light fabric. But the focus was on the top. It was completely strapless, and had beautiful lace with sparkling crystals all over it. And, in the eyes of Katniss´ mom at least, it made her breasts look great.

 

”Do I have to decide right now? Can I ask Gale?”

 

”You don´t have to figure it out right this moment. I´ll send the other dresses away and leave those two. Just tell me by the end of the week, okay? And if you must, yes, you can ask Gale.”

  
”Thanks.”

  
Katniss walked to her room, more exhausted that ever. She´d call Gale the first thing tomorrow, wanting to talk to him, even though he could be so annoying sometimes. He was still her only good friend.


	4. Gale part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know it's been almost a month since the last chapter and I'm truly sorry, but I was in Greece so I couldn't update, adn then I lost all fics I had written beforehand, so I had to write everything again. I'm trying to start posting all of my fics when I should be from now on, vut I'm still kinda busy so these can come a day late. I hope you guys understand!
> 
> (I also didn't have time to proofread so sorry for any mistakes!)

 

”Hi.”

  
”Umm… Hi Gale. Could I please come over? I think we need to talk.”

  
”Then why are you calling me?”

  
”Just making sure you´re home. I don´t want to waste time coming there since I have my exams soon.”

  
”I thought you were going on a honeymoon during those exams…”

  
”Gale.”

  
”Yeah you can come.”

  
”Thanks.”

  
———

  
She had walked all the way to Gale´s house, so Katniss was standing in front of the door for at least five minutes before ringing the bell.

  
Gale´s mother opened the door quickly, smiling brightly at Katniss.

  
”Hi, Katniss! So good to see you here! I haven´t seen you in ages!”’

  
Yeah. I wonder why.

  
”Good to see you too, Hazelle. Is Gale in his room?"

 

"Yeah, I think so. Come inside!"

  
Hazelle walked away from Katniss as one of Gale's brothers shouted something to her. She was left in the living room alone, and she decided to look around for a bit before actually going to see the person she was here for.

 

She immediately noticed that the sofa and the bookshelf had changed places. It made the room more open. As Katniss was studying the details she started to see what had changed since she last was there.

 

The pictures on the wall had switched places, some new books on the shelves, a new clock. A small wooden bird that had always been on top of the fireplace was gone. Katniss had always liked it, a handmade, incredibly detailed piece of decoration.

 

When she was slowly walking to the kitchen, a door quickly opened on her left side.

 

"What are you doing, Katniss? Come inside."

  
Gale stepped aside to let Katniss in his room first. She slowly walked into the room, not sure what she would do next.

 

"What's the thing you wanted to talk about?" Gale asked. Katniss could hear in his voice he hadn't still gotten over the honeymoon thing entirely.

 

"Umm... I was trying on dome dresses the other day-"

 

"Wedding dresses?"

 

"Yeah."

 

Gale took a deep breath, looked at the floor for a moment, then lifted his head up again and nodded as a sign she could continue.

 

"I can't really decide between two of them. I thought you could help me a bit with that."

 

"Do you have pictures or what?"

 

She took the photos out if her pocket (she had them made the very same day she tried the dresses on), and handed them to Gale. He took a long look of both of them before quietly whispering:

  
"You look stunning."

 

Katniss wasn't sure how to react to that kind of a compliment, she had never gotten one, so her cheeks decided to go bright red.

 

"Which one do you like more?"

 

"I think you should absolutely wear the fancier one. You want to make a good first impression to his family, right?"

 

"What does it have to do with his family in any way?"

 

"I think Peeta would also like to see you in this pretty dress. The other one looks a bit blank to me, to be honest."

 

That was it. She would NOT take this anymore.

 

"I'm gonna wear the "blank" one."

 

"What? Why?"

 

"I'm not trying to please anyone. I like the simple one and I think it is beautiful. I'm gonna wear it because I want to, not because someone tells me to do so. Nobody's going to decide anything about my life for me anymore. I'm sick and tired of it. So yes. I'm gonna wear whatever I want and not care about what anyone else thinks about me."

 

"Wh-"

 

"I'm also tired of you bossing me around and acting like you know me better than I do. So goodbye."

 

  
She turned around, making a point of flipping her hair next to the stunned face of a boy who had a moment ago been her friend.

 

"Katniss, wait."

 

She fought the urge to look behind her and walked to the door as Glae caught her, spun her around and leaned in to kiss her. Her reflexes weren't fast enough, and beforeshe could notice it, he was pressing his lips against hers.

 

She didn't know how to react to this either, but she knew she was uncomfortable and she needed to stop him. She lifted her hands to his chest, pushing him away from herself.

 

"Gale, what the actual fuck are you doing?"

 

"I'm sorry. I just needed to do that. At least once."

 

And he walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading the first chapter! If you liked please leave kudos and if you have any ideas or requests for this fic:) 
> 
> And by the way, yes, I made Peeta´s eyes blue like they are in the books and not brown like in the movies. If that bothers you, I´m sorry.


End file.
